


你疲惫已极

by Sarsel



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>里基·塔尔和彼得·吉勒姆，在电影之前，之中，之后发生的事。里基·塔尔或许是条变色龙，但他与吉勒姆先生的相似之处却多过后者所想象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你疲惫已极

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are Tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299420) by [delgaserasca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgaserasca/pseuds/delgaserasca). 



**一**

**  
**

当他把你从马格里布①拽出来时，你第一次意识到他其实是很有一些手腕的。他仪表堂堂，看上去相当年轻——起码比你想象中能够爬到他这个地位的人要年轻得多，而这让你有些奇怪的畏惧。他对你十分生气。

“ _小心_ 行事。”

这是句谚语，一句你总是翻来覆去从他口中听到的教训，但这是第一次——没错，你总是记得每个第一次。

 

 

虽然招募你的是老先生史迈利，但你却极少见到他；他常隐于老总左右，而你位于食物链的最底端。不对，你应当直接向吉勒姆先生报告，像任何一个处在你这一位置的人一样。吉勒姆先生总是衣冠楚楚，永远以标杆型的绅士形象出现在剥头皮组中，这个从设定上而言就全无绅士风度的地方。他总是穿着裁剪精良的西装，皮鞋也搭配合宜；黑灰两色，夏日有时会加入些斜纹花呢。相对来说，你呢，则是像个孩子一般追着潮流，穿得五颜六色。某人曾经说你总是努力想成为其他人，以摆脱自己外国人的身份。你总是离家很远。因此，这也就并不奇怪了；老妈妈们都喜欢他的亲切，而你总是想自己要用什么才能换来他对你微笑而不是发火。

他并不比你大几岁，你是这么觉得的，但他总是想要显得比你老成，这也是让你心灰意冷的原因之一。那个最循规蹈矩的人，就是吉勒姆先生——老师的好学生，虽然可能从来都不是出类拔萃的那一个，不过也算是中流砥柱，跟所有人都相处融洽——你知道有这样的一类人。他打不了橄榄球（体格使然），但大概也作了足够努力；假如没有收获，至少也享受了过程。不过在板球场上他是个绝佳的击球手，毫无疑问，天生如此；一双长腿，防守时想必也能拿个好成绩。但是总而言之，在你眼中他一直履行牛津式的旧派风度，从不像你自己总是东奔西跑。那是随着血统继承下来的——吉勒姆这个姓氏和圆场的光辉历史交织在一起——虽然你对此并不十分了解。你想，没有别处比这里更适合他的了；就算他并未生在某个间谍家中，到头来他也会投入这项事业。他和史迈利先生想必私交甚笃，因此现在他才会出现在这里接普莱多先生的班，努力对抗前者离去造成的一团混乱。

他的认真劲儿常使你乐不可支。吉勒姆先生是个喜欢所有事情各就其位的人。他身边的一切都过于井井有条——鉴于他算是个军人，所以也基本可以原谅。他既不泯然众人，亦不鹤立鸡群；他的笑容恰如其分的灿烂，眼神恰如其分的锐利。有那么几次你觉得自己感觉到了他的注视，但又无法证实；当你转过头去看他的时候，他却总是盯着别的地方。刀枪不入。只不过，你倒是觉得，他其实也没什么特别之处。

 

 

东方集团②箭在弦上，而你小心跨越雷区，不让自己惹上一点麻烦。情报站的分布位置数年来已深深烙印在你的脑海，因此这并不代表着你更加高明了，而是意味着你的技巧在退步。不过你的脾气倒是好多了。以前妈妈总说你是个爱生气的男孩子，而有的时候你的确是个爱生气的男人。在你们发生第二次争执之后，吉勒姆先生皱起眉头——这表示他很不愉快，而且这种不愉快也同时体现在他的声音里——平时沉稳的声音有了微小的变化；但他的口气仍然不失温和：“你是个大白痴，塔尔，”他说，而你知道他没说错。你从来不否认这一点。

 

 

结果他倒是出乎意料地站在了你的一边，纵使有时必须踏在他原则的边缘上行走。你为这着实羞愧了好一阵子。你很少因为别人的看法而收敛自己。自此之后你更加积极地去干那些你不该干的事，反正他总是替你承担错误。他一定早就对那些非难和抱怨有所耳闻—— _你能不能好好管管那家伙？_

（“我曾经觉得——”

“吉勒姆先生？”

“我曾经觉得你是一颗炸弹，有个风吹草动就会爆炸。”

“现在也是？”

“ _现在_ 也是。”）

实际上，你觉得你和他十分相似，虽然他恐怕不会承认。他用一丝不苟遮掩起来的东西，你用其他方法遮掩而已。你知道你们两个拥有同样的核心：同样的渴望，有些模糊不清，还有一点点难以启齿。不错，你想，欲望本来就令人难以启齿。

 

 

在摩洛哥搞砸了一件事之后，普莱多的手下把你从水里捞出来，将仍然湿淋淋滴着水的你扔在吉勒姆自己的人面前。是个你没见过的家伙，不过你现在认识他了。吉勒姆先生倾向于招募那些和他自己相似的人——明智的，可靠的。他把你弄弄干净，送上一架飞机，还在你外套的口袋里塞了一本护照和半盒骆驼牌香烟，但却没给你留下火柴。降落的时候你耳朵里还有水，指甲缝里嵌着一整个沙漠。你没在飞机上睡个觉，也没捞到什么喝。无聊极了。

一个面熟的警卫到机场去接你，车子驶过河流，把你交到吉勒姆先生手上。他把你带回家——没有把你丢进安全屋或是某家酒店，这实在不是他的风格。你试图道歉； _该死的塔尔，又把事情搞砸了，对不对，吉勒姆先生？_ 但他只是叫你坐在一张高背椅子里，把一杯威士忌塞到你手中，然后开始清理你脸上的伤口。想必不是什么美景，你想。送你上飞机那家伙给你简单快速地包扎了一下；但吉勒姆先生才是那个脱下外套挽起袖子，将那双好看灵巧的手派上用场的人。酒精棉球带来的刺痛令你一阵瑟缩，但他的手仍然平稳又小心，身上散发出来的专注足以把你牢牢地压在椅子上。他抬起你的脸借着灯光仔细审视，而你想是的，他总有一天会成为一个好主管的，但却永远当不上领导者。楼上的那些人觉得他只是条频频摇尾承欢的猎犬。而你很清楚，这也得怪在你头上。

你觉得自己在这栋房子里看到了属于另一个人的蛛丝马迹。虽然一整个晚上都没有其他人进门，而第二天早上坐在餐桌边的只有你和吉勒姆先生。但是，你看到水槽边有远比两套要多的东西，有两份报纸，而你知道吉勒姆先生偏爱《泰晤士报》。衣帽架边有把多出来的伞，而门边的鞋子大小不一。像吉勒姆先生这样的人应当更加小心，你想，然后你突然记起他平日里的谨慎，紧接着某种类似惋惜的感觉涌上你心头。好吧，对你来说也没什么影响——没人指望你当个好孩子，就算你被破获了，也没人会惊讶。但像吉勒姆先生这样的人——不管他是否表现得一屑不顾，内心里想必会有动荡。

 

 

**二**

**  
**

那一拳打在你脸上的时候，你并未感到意外，不过却也没有默认自己该吃这一下子。真他妈操蛋，你一边想着一边洋洋得意地揉着破裂的嘴唇和脸上的伤口，你知道有什么东西正在你心中蠢蠢欲动。 _肯定_ 有的。

 

 

**三**

**  
**

普莱多死了。伊琳娜死了。海顿死了。史迈利先生从这一团混乱中安然脱离，他的运气比九条命的猫还要好——“四脚着地”，是这么说的吧。吉勒姆先生也一样，虽然他眼睛周围已经浮现出道道细纹（你每每在刮胡子时花多一倍的时间去研究自己脸上的这种东西）。自以为是的混蛋，你想，撒谎成性，胆小如鼠，该死的杂种——

如果这种感觉可以落在实处，这一次你一定会先出手揍他一拳。这么利用一个人太不公平，即便他以前有多少过错，也不该完全不顾他的想法和感受。你什么时候对他们说过一个不字？你什么时候连张纸条都不留就失踪？你的情报不都是直接向他报告的吗？难道你一点长进都没有吗？而吉勒姆先生，他对你说谎时甚至连眼睛都不眨一下——你可从来没，至少从未真正的背叛过他，尤其是在经历过种种之后。但，这就是你眼中长袖善舞的圆场了，耍弄手段，花招百出，闪闪发光，但没有一块是金子。

然而令你意想不到的是，你发现吉勒姆先生站在你门口，仍然一脸憔悴，但除此之外一切都干净利落。他的鞋上残留少许雨水痕迹，但仅此而已；他的西服翻领在外套下面平整服帖。他一定会得到某种补偿的，你想，既然史迈利先生已就任马戏团团长③（老总一定很满意，那狡猾的老家伙）。他垂帘听政，而你们这样的炮灰负责把鲜血流淌在英国的土地上。为的是什么？一个帝国的诞生？什么帝国的诞生？

 

 

“让我进去，塔尔，”他说，语气好像在哄骗小孩。“我是个好人哦。”

他看上去跟你一样疲劳。感冒一周了吧，你猜测。你打开锁，听着他轻柔地把门关上。他跟着你走进厨房，你倒上另一杯威士忌。他没有接过去，你执意递给他。

“拿着， _拿着，_ 吉勒姆先生。别这么无礼。”

“去你的，塔尔。”

“就迁就我一下吧，行吗，吉勒姆先生？”

他从你伸出的手中取走杯子，但全无啜饮之意直到你把你自己的酒杯凑到唇边。在这样的傍晚中，你可以扮演一个朋友的角色。两个从不交谈的好朋友，唯一的对话内容就只有责难与被责难。只不过这次吉勒姆叹息着坐了下来，他的眼神从酒杯上方飘来就好像他想要向你要求什么；或许是某种许可。他没有道歉，哪怕理应如此。

“现在怎样？”两只酒杯都见底时你问道。尽管他扁嘴表示抗议，你还是续满了杯子。

“等着瞧。”他说，低头看着酒杯，看着桌子，但就是没有看你。没关系，你想——酒精让你变得随和许多。“乔治有些主意，毫无疑问，老阿勒莱恩要被扫地出门了。”最后几个字他几乎是带着恶意说出来的，听起来心满意足和闷闷不乐各占一半。威士忌一定是让他松弛下来了，他一向很少直抒胸臆。

他说话的习惯跟他走路的样子简直如出一辙，安静而目的明确；虽然现在，他转换话题的方式让你觉得不太合乎他的风格。他告诉你他的想法，对你露出浅淡的微笑。你有一点点好奇，他明明可以去任何地方找任何人，却为什么要来找你——你也好奇，另一把伞的主人是否也是比尔·海顿背叛下的牺牲者。那将是一件多么轻易的事情啊，你想，让他陷入沉默，对他献上他永远不会要求的东西。他始终是个英俊的男人。

而这正是他想要的；你能在他肩膀利落的线条中（随着他的手势朝你靠近或远离）窥见一斑。北非是他心中永远疼痛的地方，所有的话题都会不断地不断地不断地绕回这件事上，然后又一次重新提起。某人被绞死了。其他人也都被绞死了。这负担沉重地压在他身上。他来找你，是因为没有其他人了。最后，他抬起头来直视你，而你终于明白那份渴望——模糊不清，难以启齿的渴望——与他想在你那里得到的无关；他想要的既不是你，你也给不了。

妈妈总说你是个爱生气的男孩子，甚至连史迈利先生也觉得你做事太过粗暴。但总是衣着得体的吉勒姆先生，纵然常常会对你感到失望，却仍然毫不犹豫地站在你身边；不为什么，只因为他是个正直的绅士，他尽自己所能地正直着，似乎是要弥补什么其他方面的失败。而你，就是一个失败，你一点也不绅士。你是个容易生气的男人。

他恳求般地看着你，而你选择视而不见，从他手中拿走酒杯。不管他失去了什么，或者你失去了什么，你们两个都无法拼合。“睡吧，吉勒姆先生，”你说，语气坚定，但却并不坚硬。有间空着的房间，第二天早上他无视你也好，和你一起吃早餐也好，随他的便。他看着你，你想说不定，说不定他会问，说不定他会告诉你他为什么来找你。但是他没有。他站起来，拿起他的外套，跟着你静悄悄地走上楼梯。你把他带到走廊的尽头，他的手轻轻搭在门把手上。

“晚安，吉勒姆先生。”你说，心下思索的却是今夜还剩多少个小时，瓶子里还剩下多少威士忌。

“你会付出什么，塔尔先生，去换来伊琳娜出现在此时此地？”这问题直截了当，他直视你的双眼，这令你决定诚实回答。你能付出什么，似乎是个更合适的问法。

“没什么可以付出的了，”你说，“我已经付出了我的所有，但却还是不够。”

“现在也是？”他问。

你露出一个微笑。

“ _现在_ 也是。”

 

 

你疲惫已极，  
（我猜）  
因人生在世便是一未解之谜；  
而我亦然。  
 **——e.e.卡明斯， _《你疲惫已极》_**

 

**完**

译者注：  
①马格里布：摩洛哥、阿尔及利亚和突尼斯三国的代称。  
②东方集团：冷战时期以苏联为首的社会主义国家集团。  
③马戏团团长：原文为ringmaster。圆场（Circus）本义为马戏团。

**Author's Note:**

> 只有第二部分是基于电影的。我知道吉姆·普莱多没有死，但我不记得是否有除了吉勒姆和史迈利之外的人知道他还活着，所以为了剧情需要，塔尔也不知道。
> 
> 标题和结尾题词取自e.e.卡明斯的诗《你疲惫已极》，在我心目中它的基调与塔尔和吉勒姆在电影结尾所感觉到的疲倦极其相衬。


End file.
